


Let me help

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [2]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, nothing really explict, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana takes care of Riku while he's in heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me help

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much guy-girls relationship in omegaverse, at least not that I've read. So I wanted to do this.  
> Riku's an omega, and Nana's a beta. They're in a poly relationship with Takeru, who's an alpha, but he's won't be mentioned much in this.

Riku was mentally thanking every deity in the universe that he was currently at Nana’s house when his heat came. It was unexpected and way too early. And without his suppressant meds to soothe him, well he was in pain.

“N-nana I’m so sorry” he gasped out of breath. They were planning to go out before the sensation hit his body and his heat had begun.

Nana ran her hand through his untied hair, using her shirt to wipe his forehead, and place a gentle kiss on top. “Don’t worry, I’m here for you.” She said.

As a beta there was only so much Nana knew she could do for Riku in his heat. But she was going to soothe him as much as she could before getting their boyfriend Takeru, who was an alpha into the mix. After peppering his face with kisses she gently placed her lips against his.

Their kisses always happened the same. They were shy at first, neither knowing how far to push, until a slight gasp from one of them that would allow the other to go for more. Usually Riku had the control in the kisses, but now it was Nana’s turn. Riku was very needy in his heat she noticed

Lips pressed together and tongues swirled around each other. It took a while to find a proper place, Nana trying to go slow and take her time while Riku’s neediness was getting the best of him. But Nana had the upper hand, so wrapping her hands through his hair she tightened her grip and kept him in place.

Every day you learn something new and Nana just discovered Riku had a thing for his hair being pulled.

“You okay.” Nana asked pulling away from the kiss, panting slightly. Riku’s face was flushed red and he was panting hard, “y-yeah. But the sheets.” His slick was soaking her bed spread and he couldn’t have been more embarrassed.

Kissing him once more, Nana assured him ‘it was okay. They’d change the sheets afterwards’. “Lift up a little please,” she asked him and he did. Soon his shirt was off and Nana took in the sight of his flushed red skin. They had only been this intimate a few times, but never before had she seen him like this. This was probably the view that Takeru would get of him during their times but for her it was a first. And Nana planned to treasure it.

Cautiously she flicked on of his nipples, pausing when a sharp gasp left his breath. But seeing him relax made her do it again, but still she kept pausing afterwards. “Nana” Riku moaned softly, “Please keep going.”

The reassurance that he was enjoying it gave Nana a feeling of pride. That she was able to give him pleasure like this. So she started using both hands, to rub and pinch his chest before pulling one hand away and replacing it with her own mouth. Her mouth felt so warm against Riku’s chest and he couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

Never before did he expect this to happen, but it was exactly what Riku needed, he realized. Nana moved at a completely different place that he did with her, than what Takeru did with him. And it gave him a new feeling that he was enjoying. Nana switched places, and now her fingers rubbing against the side of his chest that she just had her mouth on was a whole new sensation.

Pulling away, Nana began to kiss along his stomach. Her hands slide underneath his back rubbing small circles along his hips. She cautiously placed them on the edges of his shorts. Now she had seen Riku fully naked before, but she had never seen him in his heat. When they started dating she took it upon herself to read about omegas and what happened in their heats. The books were right, there was a smell that omegas gave off. And Riku’s reminded her a summer breeze mixed with things she couldn’t quite place.

Gathering up the courage, Nana asked Riku to lift his hips and slowly pulled his shorts and underwear off, so he laid fully naked in her bed. Riku’s face turned red as he watched eyes trail down his body, stopping at one place. “So that’s what slick is,” she whispered quietly and Riku nearly screamed.

“Yeah,” he answered back shyly. He was about to say something else when he felt Nana’s hand rub against his length. Now that he was in heat her touches felt way more intense, though she moved in her usually place. “You need to come don’t you?” the question caught him of guard.

“I read in the books about this,” Nana said noticing the look on his face. “It said the when an omegas in heat they need one of three things. Suppressants, relief, or to be knotted.” The fact she said everything so bluntly made Riku feel even more embarrassed, but at the same time relieved and proud. His beta girlfriend was the best.

“And I could only do the second thing for you,” she said shyly moving her eyes around the room before looking back at him. Despite the intense sensations going through his body, Riku still managed to laugh catching Nana by surprise. “You’re adorable you know that.”

Nana face turned a bright shade of red before she laughed to. “So how are we doing this? Blowjob or hand job.” The words were dirty, but they sounded so innocent coming from her. “Hands, please.” Riku said, “Kiss me while you do.” It was a command that was needy all the same. So Nana complied.

Wrapping her hand against his length again she slowly stroked it up and down. His moans were soft and long. Leaning down their lips meet and they began kissing again. Soon speed began picking up, Riku’s hips bucking up into her hand to get more friction and tongue sliding against hers asking for more. He was so close.

With the hand that was unoccupied she began to rub his nipples once again. Riku broke the kiss letting out a needy moan. “Nana” he gasped her name softly “I’m so close.”

She kissed his bottom lip, sucking it gently. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you there”, she assured him. And with a few rubs against the head of his cock and stokes against his length mixed with the alternating pinches to his nipples, she did just that. “Nana!” he called her name out and this time it kept coming as he spilled his seed all over his hand. They kissed as the bucking of his hips slowed down and his body turned to mush.

Nana pulled her hand away, wiping it on the bedspread. “You okay, “she asked rubbing his hair. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He answered back, “thank you.” Nana smiled and kissed his forehead, “no problem, now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Riku took a shower while Nana threw his clothes and sheets in the dryer. Since there weren’t any clothes for him to wear, he stayed in a towel. The two of them sat, cuddled together on her bed. Nana had change the sheets and cleaned the bed. Not much time had passed but there really wasn’t any point in going out. So they stayed on the bed with the t.v on flicking through channels.

“Thanks again, Nana” Riku said once more. “Your welcome.” Nana replied back kissing his cheeks. “Wanna call Takeru over and have him bring over some food.” She asked.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 90 minutes, tell me if it feels rushed


End file.
